Caught at the Lima Bean
by jennanderton78
Summary: You never know what you will see or hear in the bathroom.


The Lima Bean

Kurt and Blaine sat together discussing sheet music and homework assignments. when Kurt saw Sebastian walk in. Why does he always show up here when we are here barked Kurt. I do not know and look there's Karofsky with him said Blaine. I see that master of the obvious snapped Kurt. Whats your problem with me growled Blaine. I didn't invite him here said Blaine as he drank his coffee. I know you didn't Blaine but he is here almost every time we are and he is always flirting with you said Kurt. I know groaned Blaine. Be right back we need more coffee smiled Blaine. Okay said Kurt as he returned to his English assignment.

Hi came a voice that sent chills down Kurt's spine. What do you want Sebastian snarled Kurt. Just saying hi is all said Sebastian. Well hi now if you don't mind I have homework to do snapped Kurt. No need to be rude I am here with my new boyfriend I won't be bothering ... Hi Blaine how are you gorgeous smiled Sebastian. I am fine smiled Blaine how are you. I am fine smiled Sebastian and I have a boyfriend finally. Cool I guess said Blaine as he returned to his chemistry homework.

What is his problem Kurt asked several minutes later as he switched assignments. I do not know said Blaine nor do I care honestly. Be right back babe smiled Kurt. Okay said Blaine as he returned to his assignment. I hate chemistry he groaned. Still have to do it said Kurt. I would rather do you winked Blaine. Do your homework or no kisses Blaine Warbler smiled Kurt. I need to pee real quick. I will be right here smiled Blaine.

Hey I am back said Kurt as he sat back down. Welcome back smiled Blaine feel better. Yeah of course said Kurt. My turn said Blaine in a minute or two want to finish this stupid assignment first. Kurt nor Blaine noticed Dave and Sebastian go by them and into the small mens room.

The Lima Bean bathroom

Are you sure about this asked Dave as he peppered Sebastian with kisses. God yes groaned Sebastian as he shoved his hand into Dave's jeans and began stroking him. MMMM feels so good but this is soo risky. What if someone comes in here and catches us Dave said as he moved Sebastian towards one of the two stalls. I want you so bad moaned Sebastian as he rutted into Dave's thigh. Mmmmm moaned Dave I want you too but into the stall. This isnt a one person bathroom.

You are soo sexy moaned Dave as he reached for Sebastian's belt. He undid the belt and reached in and began stroking Sebastian's rock hard dick. MMMM feels so good Sebastian moaned as Dave slid his hand up his length and around his tip. Fuck shouted Sebastian. I want you around my dick yelled Sebastian. SSSShhhh hissed Dave as he dropped to his knees. What is it with you and bathrooms Dave asked as he licked the tip of Sebastian's tip. I...fuck ...mmmmm...god you feel ... oh fuck... shit.. I ...mhmhmhmhmhmhm. SSSHHH hissed Dave as he stroked himself and Sebastian. The bathroom door opened. Dave scrambled to his feet.

Out in the Lima Bean

Sit still groaned Kurt as he jumped up as the coffee cup on the table came tumbling towards his lap. It narrowly missed him. Blaine damn it sit your wiggly ass still you almost spilled my coffee barked Kurt. Your cup is empty hissed Blaine as he returned to his chemistry homework. I am never going to learn these stupid elements moaned Blaine. If you sat still you might. Your shaking the whole table Blaine. Sorry I'm dying okay groaned Blaine. I have to pee but I want to get this stupid assignment done first muttered Blaine as he shook the entire table again causing Kurts Calculus book to fall off of the table and crash into his crotch. Ouch fuck yelled Kurt that hurt. Sorry babe I will make it better I promise said Blaine painfully. I give up be right back my stomach hurts now winced Blaine. I will get more coffee smiled Kurt go on.

Blaine got up and headed towards the men's room. He regretted the decision to wait right away. His bladder was painfully full. Why must you always wait muttered Blaine to himself as he pushed open the men's room door. Homework can always wait but I can not he thought as he entered the bathroom.

In the bathroom

MMMMM... god you feel...Hmmm Blaine thought as he headed towards the only urinal in the bathroom. That sounds like sex he thought. Better not make any noise he thought as he listened in and wishing he didn't have to pee as bad as he did. Who was having sex though. Blaine stepped away from the urinal with a pain in his gut and saw the unmistakable grey slacks. Sebastian he should have known but who was he with.

In the stall

SSSSHHH hissed Dave softly someone is in here. I know and they aren't doing anything moaned Sebastian. Suck me babe please whined Sebastian. I need you so bad. Dave slowly sat on the edge of the toilet. Right then he was glad they had lids too. This was a classier looking coffee shop. Face me said Dave softly. Dave reached up and stroked Sebastian's leaking dick. FUCK FUCK FUCK rang out across the bathroom. Blaine stood outside the stalls listening and fighting the urge to laugh. His need overtaking him and forcing him to the urinal for much needed relief. Be quiet hissed Dave around Sebastian's dick. HMMMMMMM Fuck DAVE YOU FEEL SO GOOD HMMMMM. Dave sat running his tongue up and down the underside of Sebastians dick. Come here groaned Dave as he slid forward and pulled Sebastian down onto his legs. Kiss me said Dave. What is that noise Sebastian said as he sat down and set to grinding against Dave. Its just someone peeing shhh moaned Dave. AAAHHHH Blaine moaned to himself as his pee began to flow out. He had missed Dave's name being called out as he was rushing to handle his own screaming need. Who is in there with him Blaine wondered as he flushed the urinal and washed his hands. He walked over and opened and closed the bathroom door then stood and listened on.

Okay they are gone moaned Dave back up for a second he said to Sebastian. Dave slid his pants and underwear down. Remove your pants and spread your legs for me baby moaned Dave as he stroked himself to take the edge off but as was always the case it made it worse. Blaine stood listening and texted Kurt.

Blaine: I thought we were the only ones to get off in here

Kurt: say what

Blaine: Sebastian is having sex in here.

Kurt: get out of there then

Blaine: no I want to know who he is with.

Kurt : pervert

Blaine: lol I am not

Kurt: your spying on someone having sex what do you call it

Blaine:Voyeurism :P

Kurt: get out here pervert

Blaine : no

Spread your legs Babe said Dave. We need lube moaned Sebastian. I have some now be quiet and lean back on the wall for me said Dave. Okay be easy moaned Sebastian. I always am smiled Dave as he pulled off his shirt and letter jacket and let them fall to the floor. Blaine recognized the jacket as a letter jacket from Mckinley. HMMM Blaine wondered. Dave popped the top on the small lube bottle and dribbled some on his fingers. Ready he asked Sebastian. God yes moaned Sebastian please fucking touch me David I am so close and dying here. Shhhh hissed Dave as he slipped one finger in. OH FUCK YES yelled Sebastian more please. Dave pulled his finger out and slip in a second and worked them back and forth. This elicited another wave of loud moans and FUCK FUCK FUCK BOUNCED off the walls. More whined Sebastian as Dave worked three fingers in and out of him. Dave popped the top on the lube bottle and poured some onto himself and worked himself a few strokes as Sebastian stood stroking himself. Need you soo bad baby Sebastian whined. Come and get it baby moaned Dave as he pulled Sebastian to him and began kissing him. Sebastian slowly lowered himself on to Daves well lubed and covered member. When Dave put the condom on he didnt know or care.

Fuck hissed Sebastian as he felt Dave enter him. Hurts so good he moaned in to Dave's neck. After several seconds Sebastian began a slow but steady rhythm. MMMM moaned Dave as he slowly began thrusting into the hot white heat that was Sebastian's body. Fuck Sebastian yelled as Dave his his prostate several times. SHHH hissed Dave. Sorry but god thats the spot keep hitting it and I will cum so fucking close now touch me. Dave picked up his pace and began stroking Sebastian in time with his hips movement. Oh god right there hmmmm fuck yeah screamed Sebastian as he came all over Dave's hand and belly. He clinched down just like Dave loved and sent Dave over the edge and he came in his condom a thrust or two later. HMMMM moaned Dave against Sebastian's head. Sebastian sat there with his head against Dave's shoulder panting. Fuck you take it out of me. I love you so much panted Sebastian. I love you too said a raspy and worn voice Blaine recognized immediately. It was Dave. No way Blaine thought as he dashed out of the bathroom tripping and falling over his own feet with loud crash.

Oh shit Dave mumbled that person didn't leave. Nope they didn't groaned Sebastian as he cleaned himself up and pulled his uniform back on. Who was it though asked Dave. I do not know and that is scaring the shit out of me said Sebastian. Me too said Dave as he redressed himself and opened the stall door.

This is so bad said Sebastian as he used the urinal. Yes it is said Dave as he threw away the condom and washed his hands.

Meanwhile in the coffee shop

Ow whined Blaine as he scurried up and off the floor. Nice fall smart one smiled Kurt around the chair at the table. Are you okay. I am fine said Blaine as he sat down in the chair. Sebastian and Dave just had very loud sex in there said Blaine. I know I could hear them said Kurt. They were that loud said Blaine as he rubbed his aching shin. Yep they were said Kurt as he resumed his reading. Those perverts though said Blaine as he watched the door. You and I did the same thing yesterday said Kurt. We did not have full on sex though said Blaine. I blew you and jerked myself off said Blaine. True shh the door is opening said Kurt. Awesome time to mess with them said Blaine. Don't snarled Kurt. Sorry I have to smiled Blaine.

Dave and Sebastian

Dave and Sebastian quickly finished up in the bathroom and headed out into the coffee shop. They had hoped to get by and out of the shop without anyone saying anything. Blaine however had other plans.

You don't think the spy is still out there do you said Dave as they left the bathroom. I do not know said Sebastian but I sure hope who ever he was has left. Could be very awkward if he hasn't left. I know said Dave as they approached Kurt and Blaine. You need to be quieter too said Dave as Blaine spoke.

Hi guys grinned Blaine. Hi said Sebastian. I didn't see you guys in there a minute ago said Blaine. Oh geez groaned Dave and Kurt. Well this just got super awkward said Sebastian. Come on Dave you have practice this afternoon. Yeah uh football see ya Kurt blushed Dave. Bye Dave said Kurt.

Hey guys called Blaine. Yeah said Dave. Next time you have sex in public use a gag or be quiet said Blaine. Some people actually use that bathroom for its intended purpose still. Shut up Blaine blushed Kurt. We didn't have sex in there shot Sebastian. Yeah okay said Blaine. Fuck fuck don't stop right there harder tells me a different tale. Ssshh hissed Dave. I told you to be quiet Sebby. So you were the spy then said Dave. Yeah said Blaine. I had to pee really bad and over heard you two said Blaine. Glad it was you and not someone who works here said Dave as Sebastian walked off. See you later said Dave. Bye Dave said Kurt. Almost got me off said Blaine as Dave and Sebastian turned to leave the shop. Oh geez blushed Dave and Sebastian. Bye guys. Bye said Kurt and Blaine.

Was that last comment really necessary asked Kurt. Yes it was and no I did not almost get off. Do not look at me like that said Blaine. You are still a nosy pervert but I love you said Kurt. Yeah and it was worth it to see their faces. I love you too said Blaine. Lets finish this homework.

Kurt and Blaine went back to their studies. The incident was never brought up between them again.

For Dave and Sebastian it was all they talked about for weeks. 


End file.
